


All Eyes and Ears

by Byrdhouse_Fanfics



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Awkward Romance, B Story, Bedroom..."Moment", Car Chases, Coffee and Donuts, Confrontations, Development Can Be Rather Tricky, Eventual Romance, F/M, Final Battle, First Romance Story foscuing on Adults so..., Glasses, Hypnotism, In-Universe Narration Cause Why Not?, Italy, Mexico, Mornings, Pool, Romance, Somber Mood for a bit, Truth Serum, Two Friends, buddy fic, headphones, museum, pink goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byrdhouse_Fanfics/pseuds/Byrdhouse_Fanfics
Summary: She can see anything. He can hear anything. Two agents of Internal Affairs who have been friends since before they joined the H.T.U.V. find out about a rogue agent.Now, these agents have discovered a rogue agent within the facility, who manages to escape under their watch. Now tasked with apprehending him, could something more come from their mission...?Or...the B-story focusing on the side characters!
Relationships: Eyes (Spies in Disguise) & Ears (Spies in Disguise)
Kudos: 2





	1. Down Before the Storm

Internal affairs. The law enforcement branch of the H.T.U.V. The police of the police, if you will. Their job is to keep track of any active or potential rogue agents cause you wouldn’t believe how easy it is for an agent to turn over a new leaf.

Two of these Internal Affair agents were one going by the name “Eyes” and one going by the codename “Ears”. Eyes is a tall slender redheaded woman whose code name comes from her glasses, which help her analyze and see things in a way that others can’t. Ears is a short brown-haired man whose code name comes from his headphones and sound dish, which makes him extra effective at using sound to incapacitate enemies, as well as multitracking in the case of splicing audio to dig deeper into a case.

Eyes is currently in a room, analyzing footage of different H.U.T.V. locales around the world, with special attention paid to their Japanese location. She was told of a drone invented by the H.T.U.V. themselves, called the M9 Assassin. This drone is near unstoppable thanks to being powered by atmospheric pressure, and top agent Lance Sterling was sent on a mission to retrieve it from Katsu Kimura. They were all confident that he was gonna retrieve it and declare his mission a success…as usual.

It has been two hours since Lance’s mission, with the current time here being around 10:00 A.M., Eyes is still doing her monitoring, checking each of the security cameras to keep watch for anything out of the ordinary. She always checks the footage at around this time as you never know what could be trying to sneak through.

“That time of the day again, eh, Eyes?” Ears called out to her and walked in, holding a cup holder with two cups of coffee and a bag of donuts.

“Hey, Ears! Yup, doing the usual routine checkin’.” She grabbed the coffee and donut bag, giving him a hug as a “Thank You.”

“So did you find anything yet?”

“No, not yet. Everything looks to be- wait…” Eyes stopped, noticing something from their Japan feed. Two agents were being attacked by a drone…and it appears to be the very drone that Lance was assigned to retrieve.

“Wait,” said Ears, a little confused, “that’s the drone that Lance Sterling was supposed to get, right?”

“Yeah, it is. But how do they have the drone? Unless…” Splicing the recording of the drone attack, Eyes typed as she did some coding to decipher the figure. And when the blurriness of the image cleared up, it showed the figure responsible for the drone attacking the soldiers: Lance Sterling. This revelation nearly made the two spit take.

“What?!” Ears is probably the most surprised at this. “But how can this be?!”

“I know! He’s the world’s greatest spy, isn’t he?!” The two stared for a moment, taking in the fact that someone everyone at the agency admired had turned the other cheek. “We have to tell Marcy about this.” Ears agreed, and the two downloaded the spliced footage onto Eyes’ glasses. Once they were finished, they headed off to Marcy Kappel’s office.

* * *

Marcy Kappel is the head of the Internal Affairs division. If there’s a possibility of a breach in the agency’s security or rogue agent, she _will_ know about it, and she won’t stop until the job is done. And little did she know that she would be given a chance to prove that claim.

“Marcy, ma’am!” Eyes and Ears rushed into her office.

“Oh, hi, Ears. Eyes.” She is another good friend that Eyes and Ears have that’s actually part of the agency. “Is everything alright?”

“Well,” said Ears, still a little surprised by what they found. “So you know Lance Sterling, right?”

“You mean the world’s greatest spy? Yeah, everyone does!”

“Well…you’re gonna want to check this footage…”

“Footage? What footage?”

“So I was doing my daily rounds monitoring the security at the different H.T.U.V. stations. When Ears came in with our usual morning food, we found footage that we have saved onto my glasses.” She takes her glasses off and gives them to Marcy, who then connects them to her computer. When she does, she takes a look at the footage…and has a wide eyed look on her face when it’s done.

“I don’t believe it…” She really couldn’t believe her eyes. “When is he supposed to be back?”

“He’s supposed to be back later today. Around…6:00.”

Marcy stays in thought for a while on how to approach this. The other two agents stood as they waited for her word.

“Okay, so here is our plan. We will meet back here at 5:00 sharp. That is when we will discuss further on how we will apprehend him. Until then, you are free to do as you wish!”

“Oh,” said Eyes, a little shocked, “really? Are you sure?”

“Well, of course! You two deserve a break together. You know, as some of the top agents of this division!”

“Oh. Well, thank you.” Eyes is given back her glasses from Marcy.

“You’re welcome! Go ahead and enjoy your day! Just don’t forget to meet me back here at 5.”

“Yes, ma’am!” The two saluted and exited her office, glad that they are given the opportunity to relax before their confrontation. The two then walk the halls to the outside so they can head out.

“So what do you want to do?,” asked Ears.

“Well,” said Eyes, “we _are_ in the capital of the nation. There’s always something to do! What do you think?”

“Hmm…there _was_ something I was working on that I think I want to test. It’s supposed to be a modification to my disk. Make it waterproof. I’m planning on testing it at the pool at our complex.”

“Oooh, mind if I join? I’d love to see how it works!”

“Oh,” said Ears, who’s a little flustered at this, “of course.”

“Eeeee! Oh, I just remembered the Air and Space Museum! We can go there if you’d like!”

“...I’d like that.”

* * *

Sometime later…

The two made it back to their living complex, currently reserved for H.T.U.V. agents only. This complex, named D.C.H.R. (D.C. High Rises), is a large and spacious complex consisting of large apartments, a game room, a pool, a gym, etc. The two get to see these as they walk to their rooms, which were luckily right beside each other.

“Meet you down there?”

“Meet you down there.” The two then went into their rooms, sighing a bit. Ears and Eyes have known each other since before they joined the agency, and do almost everything together. Pretty much like those life partners, one would see on TV. In fact, though they kept this to themselves, they felt that all their times together had led to them developing a bit of a crush on one another. But they didn’t know how to tell each other, especially considering how many missions tend to get in the way of that. But one day…

* * *

11:45 A.M.

Ears, now dressed in red baggy board shorts, made it down to the pool area and sat on the poolside, waiting for Eyes so he could show off his modifications. He knew that she would be impressed by what he’s been working on and can’t wait to show it off. He takes out his dish, which has been tuned with his modifications, feeling it as he waits.

“I’m here!” Ears turns to the voice and he sees her. Eyes, now dressed in a form-fitting Olympic-style black one-piece swimsuit with yellow stripes on the side, as well as goggles on her head, walks into the pool area and finds Ears…who feels a little hot at what he’s seeing.

“Hello, Eyes…you look nice.”

“Thanks,” she said, blushing a bit. “You look nice, too.” The two stare at each other for a while before she puts them back on track. “So what modifications did you want to show me?”

“Oh, yeah. So this modification I did would make the dish more effective in the water. Aside from waterproofing, of course, I also made it more effective whenever something needs to be detected _in_ the water. So if we need to track down, say, a submarine, the dish would be able to locate it even if it’s underwater!” At this point, Eyes was sitting on the poolside next to him, invested.

“This is truly impressive!” She says this with as much genuineness as possible. “So how are you going to test it?”

“I got this from the gadget lab. It’s a little waterproof device that my dish can track. Now, if this works properly, it should track the device as it’s deep in the pool.”

“Well, let’s see it happen!”

Ears activated the device and dropped it in the water, ready to test out his dish. Once enough seconds have passed, Ears activates his dish and tries to detect the device in the water. It took a couple of seconds after he turned it on, but the device was tracked by the dish, proving that his detection modifications worked.

“Well, I’ll be. It worked!” Eyes is glad to see that one of his inventions worked for him, giving him a hug for this.

“Thanks! Alright, so where was it that you wanted to go?”

“Oh, you don’t want to just, you know, hang out here for a bit…?” She kinda has a look in her eyes that begged him to stay for a bit before they head out.

“Well...I guess a couple more minutes won’t hurt. We still have time.” With their next moments decided, the two made sure to keep their gadgets in a safe location, then they hung out at the poolside.

* * *

1:54 P.M.

After changing into a fresh set of cloth, the two made it to the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum to check out the exhibits before their scheduled meeting. Luckily, the museum happens to be right next to the secret entrance to the headquarters, so they made sure to pick up their equipment, which is their glasses and headphones, with his dish being stowed in a bag to keep others from getting suspicious. With that, they explore the whole museum, from the history on the Wright Brothers’ plane to the IMAX theater, showing a film about the Hubble. The two look on in awe since they fly on many aircrafts all the time and love getting a glimpse at where it all started, especially when considering how far they’ve come.

4:45 P.M.

Eventually, they decided it was time to head to Marcy so they can deal with Lance Sterling. Again, with the museums being near the Headquarters, they didn’t have to travel far and were at the secret entrance to get into the HQ in no time flat. This secret entrance was an old conspicuous shack that was near the Washington Monument. The two give their methods of identification, eye scans, and fingerprint IDs, and enter. This shack actually holds a secret elevator that takes them underneath the Mall, where the large center area of the Headquarters is located. As the two reached the HQ, they were greeted by Geraldine, the security guard.

“Eyes! Ears! Good to see you two again!”

“Good seeing you again too!” Ears greets her on behalf of him and Eyes as they go through the routine check-in procedure.

“So any plans today?”

“Oh, just meeting with Marcy. You know, confidential stuff.”

“I see. Well, good luck!” They wave back to her once they’re done, now focused on heading to Marcy’s office so they can confront Lance when he comes.

* * *

A couple of moments later…

The two walk into Marcy’s office, giving off a salute as they do.

“Agents Eyes and Ears reporting for duty.”

“At ease. I may be your superior, but I am still your friend. We don’t have to be formal _all_ the time.”

“Ah,” said Eyes. “Yes, of course. So do you know when Lance would be here? Or is he still on route to arrive at 6?”

“Well, I did some tracking and I found out that he might actually be here a little sooner. However, he’s probably gonna do some other stuff too, including talking to the Director about his supposed “successful mission”. Since he’s gone rogue, we need to make sure we stay vigilant, especially since he’s, you know, _Lance Sterling_.”

“Right,” said Ears. “So how are we gonna confront him?”

“Well when he claims that he doesn’t know what happened to the drone, that’s where I come in. And then, you’ll come in to sweep the place in case he may be hiding it in here somewhere and waiting to strike. Eyes, you’ll scan for any traces of the drone. Ears, you’ll deactivate any electronics he has on him.” They gave their salutes on what to do as an alert came up on Marcy’s computer, indicating that Lance is now landing and is near the facilities. “Okay, he’s almost here. So we will all go to the Director’s room when he goes in there before he tries any funny business. Until then, I think it’s best that we wait and monitor him through security cameras in case he tries any funny business.” The duo nodded and sat beside Marcy, watching the footage.

* * *

20 minutes later…

After a while of nothing noteworthy going on, the trio perk up when they finally see him walk in: Lance Sterling, the world’s greatest secret agent. Everyone was cheering at his appearance, which made Marcy feel sorry for them as she knows he turned traitor to them and their opinions will likely change. Nevertheless, the three watch as he takes in the praise and admiration while walking towards the elevator. As he enters it, they see him adjusting his blazer, which, strangely enough, had glitter and images of kittens on it.

“Awww…” The three entered a brief trance before they shook it off, knowing where he was gonna go first. On three, they all said the one person that could make something like that: “Walter Beckett.”

They watch him walk through the agency’s gadget lab, immediately looking for the man that gave him glitter. They all immediately deadpan and point to Walter's cubicle, to which the trio fear how they are gonna react to each other.

“Agent Sterling,” said Walter in awe, “Wow, um Walter Beckett. Pleasure to meet…” He holds his hand out for a handshake, but Lance instead adjusts his tux again, making Walter awe at the glitter “You used it!”

“You touched my stuff.”

“Look, I know it’s untraditional but…” Walter doesn’t get to finish as he moves his chair back as Lance starts ranting.

“Feel me here, little man. So, I'm out there…and I'm saving the world, doing big things. That's what I do. And the way I do it is to have the things, _do_ the things I expect my things to _do_ . See out there, I gotta fight _fire_ with _fire_ . Cause if I try to fight _glitter_ with _glitter_ …” At this point, he’s right in Walter’s face. “ _I could get my face burned off_.”

“But you didn’t. Cause the Kitty Glitter worked.”

“Kitty _Litter_?”

“ _Glitter_. Kitty Glitter. It’s scientifically proven that watching kittens causes the enterochromaffin cells to release serotonin.” Lance, as well as two out of the three agents watching the footage, didn’t understand a word he said.

“Glitter makes people happy,” said Eyes along with Walter. She gets a stare from the others. “What? I love watching cat videos. It also works well when I see how people react to them. So anyway…” They look back at the footage, where they see Walter showing off something else that he’s made: the “inflatable hug”, which is the target getting wrapped in pressurized foil.

“This is a vile waste of taxpayer dollars.”

“Look I’m just saying that you can do more by bringing people together, than blowing them up. And if I can convince you, we can convince the whole agency-” Walter stops after seeing Lance almost out of his eyesight.

“There is no ‘we’!” Lance just walks calmly to the elevator as Walter tries to get his attention. By the time Marcy switched the feed to the elevator, Walter managed to find his way inside and is still trying to convince him.

“Look, I’ve been working on this thing at home right? It is going to chance spying forever!” Lance looks through the contents of Walter’s spilled backpack. “Imagine if I can make you -wait for it, drumroll please- ... _disappear_!”

“Disappear?”

“Yeah. _Disappear_!”

“Why are you saying it like that?”

“ _For effect_ …” A brief beat passed. “I’m totally excited about it! It’s called ‘biodynamic concealment’. Boom! Mic drop!” Lance looks incredulous at his proposed project.

“Huh? Conceal _this_?” He points to his face. The trio rolls their eyes, as they know how egotistical he can be.

“I mean, you wouldn’t need a bulletproof suit, you wouldn’t need exploding cufflinks, you could blend in anywhere!” Lance keeps looking through Walter’s contents and finds a pen, unknowingly activating it. “What if you were totally-” Walter stops as he gets shot with an electric blast from the pen. “-invisible?” His body’s basically turned into jelly as he falls to the ground, unable to move. 

“Whoa, dude! That’s a mess!” Marcy agrees. She was never a fan of jelly since that mission in New York a year back.

“Don’t worry yourself, the effects. they’re only temporary.”

“Alright, cool cool. So I’m gonna get out of here…” Lance tries to leave but Walter gets his attention again, still trying to convince him.

“Look, you’re the world’s greatest spy. Nobody ever listens to my ideas or gives me a chance…but if you did, we could really make a difference.”

“Gotta admit,” said Ears. “He really does have persistence in what he does.” The other two agree with this, knowing how Walter is still going at his inventions even if he’s constantly told that they’re weird.

“All I need from you is when I want a grenade, make me a grenade. Can you do that?” Walter inhales and says,

“There’s a better way.” 

“Wrong answer, Willy. You’re fired.” Lance walks out of the elevator as Walter tries in vain to not let him be fired. This was seen by a group of others who only looked away uncomfortable as the elevator closed.

“Weirdo.”

“Wow,” said Eyes. “I know his inventions are, well, ‘weird’, but there are better alternative ways than firing someone because of it, right?”

“Yeah, I feel kinda bad for him.”

“Alright,” said Marcy, bringing the two back to reality, “so he should be heading to the Director’s room. Now’s our time to strike!” The two salute as the three head out, ready to apprehend him.


	2. This is Mutiny, Mr. Sterling!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyes and Ears join Marcy in apprehending Lance. But they keep being reminded why he's the world's greatest secret agent.

The trio, with a couple of other agents now following behind them, is now heading down to the Director’s conference room, about to apprehend Lance before he tries any funny business. As the world’s greatest, he could strike at any moment, and they knew they had to be quicker. They keep this on their mind when they finally reach the briefing room, hearing Lance go on about his mission.

“I had to jump  _ through _ a helicopter!”

“Lance?” They hear Director Joy’s voice, indicating she’s about to be in for a nasty surprise.

“Right?”

“LANCE!! Please tell me you have an explanation for why this is empty.”

“I know why.” It is at that point that Marcy steps in, ready to apprehend him. “Because he stole it.”

“Excuse me?!” Director Joy shows offense at what she’s saying.

“Agent Marcy Kappel. Internal Affairs. Mind if my team sweeps the room?” Eyes and Ears enter stage left.

“Yes, I do mind!”

“They call me Eyes. Spectral analysis and quantum optical thermography.” She’s using her glasses for purposes already mentioned in the previous chapter.

“Ears. Sound.” He’s making sure to detect with his dish as he walks over to Lance, who develops a need for personal space.

“Hey, y'all need to ease out of my face right now.” Ears activated his dish, sending an EMP wave that deactivated his suit. “Whoa! Hey.”

“Weapons deactivated. Backing up!”

“Take Agent Sterling into custody.”

“Alright enough!” Director Joy is not happy about them accusing Lance of treason. “We’re talking about my best agent here! I trust this man!”

“Well, the only thing  _ we _ can trust is the facts. Eyes?”

Eyes connects her glasses to a computer to show the footage.

“One of our surveillance cameras in Japan, Tokyo to be precise, picked up this footage two hours after your mission.” Everyone watched the footage as the two men were shown being attacked by the M9 Assassin drone, complete with the clearing of the blurriness to show Lance’s face. Needless to say, Lance’s demeanor dropped and immediately got nervous. Even Joy is surprised by all of this.

“Lance?”

“Joy…”

“His heart rate just spiked,” said Eyes, scanning him.

“That’s because it isn’t me!”

“His vocal patterns is all off the hook!”

“This has to be wrong,” said Director Joy.

“This  _ is _ wrong! I didn’t…Look, there was a guy, with a robot hand! He stole the Assassin…and scanned my face to frame me!”

“Oh,” said Marcy, “well that sounds plausible, and  _ not _ something you just made up.”

“It does sound a little  _ Scooby-Doo _ bro.” Ears gives his input before Lance tries to defend himself again.

“It isn’t me!”

“Okay,” said Eyes, “so your story amounts to some man with a robot hand stealing your face _and_ the Assassin. Seriously, that just _screams_ _Scooby-Doo_!”

‘Okay, you know what,” said Lance, about to walk out. “There’s a bad guy that needs to be stopped.” However, Marcy is one step ahead and stealthily cuffed him.

“I couldn’t agree more…”

“Huh. You’re good.”

“Lance, just cooperate.” Director Joy knows he’s good, but maybe if they take him in, she can prove it. However, Marcy isn’t having it.

“Didn’t see  _ that _ coming did ya?”

“Did you see  _ that _ coming?” He pointed to a little device on his cup of coffee. A beeping device that went off after a few seconds, turning the lights off and allowing him to escape from his cuffs, as evidenced by Eyes and Ears’ gear lighting up.

“Why do they always run?”

“So now what?”

“Wherever he runs,  _ we follow _ . Come on, he couldn’t have gotten far!” Marcy, Eyes, and Ears dash out of the room to catch up to Lance, coming up upon an elevator that just closed.

“Ugh, he’s gotta be going through the lobby to escape.”

“Marcy,” said Eyes. “There are emergency stairs here. That’s the only way we can catch him!”

“Good eyes,” said Ears, to which Eyes chuckles a bit. The trio then dashes down the emergency stairs to the main floor.

It took a couple of stairs to reach the lobby’s floor but they made it, rushing right out of the door to the lobby, accidentally bumping into another agent.

“Ooops, sorry.” Marcy sees Lance and signals all the available agents to give chase as the trio follows shortly behind. Again, Lance, being the world’s greatest, avoided them all with ease and almost making it to the elevator.

“SECURITY! SHUT THIS PLACE DOWN!”

“I would do as she says,” said Lance, in a frantic hurry. “She is  _ very _ unpleasant.” And Geraldine does, which gives Lance only a couple of seconds to make it to the elevator. However, he planned ahead, using Geraldine’s walkie-talkie to keep the doors open long enough for him to slip in. The trio makes it to the elevator only to see Lance making his escape to the mainland.

“Welp,” said Ears, “he’s officially rogue. We need to track him down somehow…”

“Well,” said Eyes, “he likely headed to his vehicle, so he’s got to go  _ somewhere _ …but where…”

* * *

Ten minutes later…

The trio, as well as a couple of other agents and the Director, are now in the briefing room going over their options.

“Alright,” said Ears, “so Lance is officially on the run and we have no way to track him down. How are we gonna find him?”

“Hmm,” said Marcy. “Well he couldn’t have gotten far, so chances are he’s still in the city somewhere.”

“I still don’t believe Lance could have possibly gone rogue,” said Director Jenkins. “He may have a large ego, but it’s not without good reason.”

“Still, cameras don’t lie. And his “robot hand” story is  _ still _ ridiculous.” Eyes is sitting down at a chair with a computer in front of her trying to think of a way to track him down and get him to fess up. “Maybe I could do some modifications to my glasses to have them more efficient in tracking down others. Maybe by adding some type of global positioning system that uses the deoxyribonucleic acid of any person, terminated or not. And all I would need is a sample of their body, like a piece of hair.”

“Oh,” said Ears, “I’ve also been workin’ on modifying my disk to be better at tracking sounds through different mediums. Like, just today, I was testing a modification that would allow it to track a device that’s in the water, so I can try to translate that into large distances, depending on the milage of the person/device I would track.”

“But when we  _ confront _ him,” said Marcy, “then what? He’s probably gonna have his own personal army of drones just waiting for us.”

“Only if he manages to find Kimura…”

“The arms dealer?”

“Yup,” said Eyes. “According to our satellites, he’s hiding out at the Balneario Resort and Spa in Playa del Carmen, Mexico. If he escapes from Washington D.C., he’s likely going to head there.” Unbeknownst to her, Ears blushed a bit as she talked. He always did enjoy her technobabble speech.

They then spend the next 30 minutes throwing around ideas on what they should do when coming up against Lance.

“Hmm…I could use my dish to dish out a sedative that would keep Lance from moving…or Kimura, whichever comes first.”

“And once he’s, you know, sedated, I can use my hypnosis skills to get Lance to turn himself in! Or to get Kimura to confess to his whereabouts.”

“That’s good too,” said Marcy, sipping a cup of water. “That way we can get information out no matter what! Alright, so I think these ideas would lead us with a decent chance of successfully apprehending him, so-” She was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. She picks up the phone and answers it.

“Hello?”

“Hi, um, this is Walter Beckett.”

“Oh yes, the recently terminated scientist.”

“Please…don’t remind me. Anyway, so Lance Sterling is, like, at my house right now. I don’t know if you guys need him or…”

“Oh…that is just  _ perfect _ . We’ll be right over. Thank you for this piece of info.”

“No problem. Okay, bye.”

“Who was that,” asked Ears.

“Walter Beckett.,” said Marcy in a bit of a deadpan voice. “Lance is at his house right now.”

Everyone just stares a bit dumbfounded at the fact that their target really  _ is _ still in the city.

“Well, um…,” said Eyes. “That was a good 30 minutes wasted…”

“Alright,” said Marcy, snapping back into reality, “so we need to head out  _ now _ . We can formulate a plan to strike on our way to Beckett’s residence. Let’s move,  _ move, MOVE _ !” Everyone gets up and dashes out, with Director Joy silently and sincerely hoping the best for Lance.

* * *

The trio gets in Marcy’s personal van, racing to head to Walter’s house.

“I want agents blocking every possible route of escape in this city. He can’t get out if he’s blocked.” The two salute and get to work as Marcy drives off with all available agents following her lead and orders.

As agents start to barricade the exits and freeways, others follow Marcy’s car to Beckett’s residence, which is almost immediately raided the minute they pull up.

“Ears? Got your speaker set up?”

“Got it. Just go ahead and talk!” And she does so as the agents raid on the house, not only blowing up part of the roof and tearing down an upstairs portion but also chopping down a tree! ...For some reason.

“Agent Sterling! Exit the premises now!”

“You know,” said Ears, “considering how we’re raiding this guy’s house, I guess I can kinda see why he would be so pacifist…like we’re practically blowing up his house right now! World’s greatest aside.” As the others look at him weirdly, he hears something from his headphones. He makes a sharp turn backward and sees an Audi RSQ e-tron pulling off. “...and he was behind us. Nice…”

“Buckle up! And get me everything we can on that Beckett kid!”

“Do you think they’re working together,” asked Eyes.

“Sterling works alone,” answered Marcy, pulling off behind them. “He’s using him for something…”

* * *

“And so a chase scene begins during a starry night on the streets of Washington D.C.” As the trio and other agents start to give chase, Ears starts narrating…much to the others’ confusion.

“Ears, what are you doing?”

“Narrating the chase! This whole thing is reminding me of one of those chase scenes you see in movies. Like for example: ‘The target: Lance Sterling and Walter Beckett. The pursuers: Marcy, Eyes, and Ears.’ You gotta admit, that  _ is _ cool, right?”

“...Eh, I guess you’re right. Anyways, Eyes, street status?”

“Oh, we’ve got the streets covered! We've got units blocking every street, overpass, and exit within a 5-mile radius!”

“Great! Time for a cattle drive!”

“Saddle up! We got some agents on the run!”

And on the run, they remain, as even in hot pursuit Lance still remains the road king.

“Whatever agents we send out, he remains at high speeds…” Ears’ narration was cut off by Eyes seeing that Lance’s defenses are coming out from the sides and now pointing at them.

“Ooohhh, that’s really bad…”

“Oh, I dare you! Go ahead!” Just as Marcy tempted him, the weapons went back. “Oh, wow, he actually-wait nevermind…?” They went back out again…and went back in as the  _ license plate _ flipped. As the chase makes turns, the car’s defenses keep switching between the sides and the plate…much to the confusion of the trio.

“This man trippin’.” Ears actually didn’t have a narration comment as his stumptness towards the car continues switching weapons until it finally glitches out. It’s at that point that the car starts swiveling around.

“The car is turning!” The car twisted round and round, much to the others’ confusion. “This has gotta be one of his car tricks or somethin’!” And to them, it is. The car made a sharp left turn thanks to the spinning…passing right underneath a truck. “Seriously, he’s like the god of the asphalt!”

“Oh, we’ll see about that!” Marcy then pulls off ahead. “Eyes, Ears, keep your eyes and ears open. If the mice want to escape, they’ll have to face the claws!” The two got to work and started tracking.

“It’s taking us turn after turn to catch up to the runaways, with Lance managing to psyche everyone out at every turn.” Ears is still narrating the chase as they’re tracking the agents down. “What they  _ don’t _ know is that we’ve got an element on our side!’

“And what element is that,” asked Eyes.

“The element…of  _ surprise _ !”

“Well, be sure to keep your surprises under wraps. We should be coming up on them any second now…” And speak of the devil, there they came, bouncing right on top of their van from some stairs they came across. “One second. That’s a first.”

“The chase scene is taking to the underground as the rogue agent lures us into a tunnel.”

“This ends now. Is everyone in position?”

“Affirmative,” said another agent on Marcy’s line. “In position.”

“Perfect! He may have some pretty slick driving skills but there is absolutely  _ no way _ he can possibly escape from us this time!”

“Oh no,” said Eyes.

“What is it,” said Ears.

“Two things. 1. Saying stuff like that  _ always _ leads to something going wrong. And 2. They appear to be activating their oil slick. And oil…”

“Makes…fire…” And make fire it did as the car swivels once more after unleashing its oil slick, drawing a wall of fire that they were about to directly pass through.

“Hold on,” said Marcy as the car passes through the firewall, and subsequently swerves a bit, forcing Marcy to brake, causing a collision as the car swoops right off the bridge of another highway. Seeing this causes Ears to do a final narration after he straightens his gear.

“And Lance Sterling manages to escape with that Beckett guy, living to ride another day…now you gotta admit, that  _ was _ cool! Just like in the movies!”

“Gotta say, that  _ was _ exhilarating! And as for Lance, I’d say he’s got a new fan!” Eyes says this as hearts appear on her glasses as Marcy was focused on another detail.

“Funny question…did anyone else see a pigeon in that car?”

“Hmm…now that you mention it, I think there was ONE pigeon in there. I noticed it in the backseat of their car. But anyway, what’s the plan now, Chief?”

“Oh, of course! As we stated before, chances are he’s gonna meet with that arms dealer, and  _ he’s _ in Mexico so we go back and prep! Lance might have gotten a headstart but if we start tonight, we can get there by morning.” Eyes and Ears did a high five at her plan, signaling that they’re in. With that, they head back to pack and prepare themselves for a three-and-a-half hour-long flight.

* * *

Later that night…

Once they arrived back at their living complex, it was a quick shower, packing, and a change of clothes before they once again met with each other outside their doors. For Ears, he packed his dish, his attachment that allows him to hold it like a gun, his normal clothes, and his spy clothes. For Eyes, she packed her glasses, her hypnotism kit, her normal clothes, and her spy clothes. Basically, the essentials that they felt would be important.

“So you ready?”

“Only if  _ you _ are!” The two exchange a quick banter before they head on down to Marcy’s car so they can head to the agency’s private hangar. As they arrive and hop into the car, Marcy decides to go over the situation once more.

“Alright, so here’s what we know: Lance Sterling went rogue, is currently planning something with the M9 Assassin, and is heading to New Mexico. Again, he may have a head start, but we can still make it before he could cause any real distress. Ears, you got your sedatives?”

“Yes ma’am!”

“And Eyes, you have your hypnotism kit, right?”

“Yup. Got it in my bag!”

“Great! So between the three of us and the agents that are joining, we should be able to apprehend them eventually. He may be the world’s greatest spy, but it’s not like he can hide forever…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did manage to get a lot of positive reception so far, so I decided to continue. This is the chapter where the canon events start to get mixed in and, again, I made some changes in regards to what is said and how it’s said. Like, for example. Ears doing some of the narration of the chase. That was actually kinda funny to do for me and helps deepen his character a bit, you know?  
> In regards to Eyes, I did add a new trait to her skillset that was never touched on in the actual film: hypnosis. As for how she does this…I’m hoping to cover that in the next chapter. But until then, I got a chapter taking place in a new country to prepare for!  
> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!


	3. Agent Playa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio tracks down Lance and Walter to Playa del Carmen in the chapter with the least-appealing name!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: This chapter has my first case of a swear in any of my stories, so watch out for that.

Going undercover and traveling the world as a secret agent means that, sometimes, you really have to think ahead when it comes to where you’re gonna go and what you’re gonna eat. Being a part of the H.T.U.V. is part of that necessity, as Marcy can attest to.

The time is around 5:35 in the morning, and the Sun is just coming up in the view of the large aircraft holding Marcy, Eyes, Ears, and several other H.T.U.V. agents, who are either asleep and storing energy or just waking up. Eyes and Ears are among those who are just waking up, as Marcy got up a little earlier than them.

“Morning, Ears.”

“Morning, Eyes.” The two wake up and yawn, wondering if they’re almost there.

“Good morning you two,” said Marcy.

“Good morning Marcy. Are we there yet?”

“Almost. Oh, I made sure to get us all breakfast last night cause we’re gonna be going straight for Lance.”

“Alrighty, cool!”

“Now go ahead and get changed and meet me in the briefing room. I want to go over our game plan once more. You know, better safe than sorry!” The two get up and do so, taking turns in the bathroom changing into their agent clothes that they packed. Once they do so, they enter the said briefing room, which consists of a table and a screen. Once the two are in, Marcy passes them their breakfast and starts recapping their plan.

“So when we get there, in case he manages to escape, we _need_ to guarantee that we know exactly where he’s gonna strike next. That’s where you come in, Eyes.” She perks up when she hears her name called. “You’re gonna use your kit to hypnotize Kimura since he’s likely not gonna be willing to confess.” She salutes at this.

“Of course! So in regards to carrying out the hypnotism, I do have a couple of options.” She pulls out her kit and opens it, revealing the contents to be a pocket watch and a screen. “So I have a pocket watch, which is the traditional but more effective way, especially if he’s sedated somehow. I also have this little screen that I’ve been working on that shows a spiral. Now, the latter item _is_ a recent idea I’ve been developing so there’s a chance it will fail. With this in mind, I believe the best option is to use the pocket watch cause _that_ is guaranteed to work!”

“Mmhmm, mmhmm. Why don’t you go ahead and test it out on any other available agents.”

“Oooh, a time to test,” she said giddily. “Thank you!” She got up, packed her items in her kit, and walked out.

“So Ears, your disk, it has a tranquilizing effect right?”

“Yes ma’am, that it does. Well, it actually shoots darts, but you get the gist.”

“Good. So just in case Kimura tries to attack, you’ll use your darts to tranquilize him so Eyes can do her thing.”

“Alright, cool!”

“Also, since we’re both in here, just the two of us, quick non-work-related question: How do you feel about Eyes?”

“Oh, she’s cool,” he said, hiding a blush. “I mean, _sure_ she’s kind, fun, and sweet and-”

“Oh, you think she’s _cute_ , huh?” Marcy has one of those “Ooooh!” looks on her face as he blushes harder.

“Oh, um, it’s…well…” He sighs and gives in. “Okay, yes. It’s just, we do almost everything together. Even before we joined the agency. Really makes me wonder what life would be like if we were, you know, something more.”

“Ah. Well if I were you I wouldn’t sweat on it so much. You should just tell her. One way or another, you’ll feel better afterward.”

“Well…let’s wait until at least Lance is brought in.”

“Definitely fair.”

* * *

At that moment, Eyes walks back in still holding her kit.

“So my screen is not really as effective as it glitches out and brings the victim out of their trance. But my pocket watch _does_ work. So when it comes to hypnotizing, I’m going for the watch!”

“Alright, perfect. And it looks like we’re about to see it in action, cause we’re nearing our destination. Let’s buckle up!” Everyone walks out of the briefing room, preparing themselves for whatever Lance could throw at them.

* * *

Thanks to some assistance from the Mexican branch of the H.T.U.V., the agents are now nearing the Balneario, and they are preparing for every possible way for Lance to escape. Once the cars pull up, they all get out, with Eyes and Ears activating their devices.

“Sterling is around here somewhere. I want agents blocking every possible exit! And everyone be careful, cause this is Lance Sterling we’re talking about!” The agents go their separate ways to block any exits, while some stay with the trio in case he’s right beneath their noses. “So first order of business, find any and all whereabouts of Lance or Kimura. Eyes, can you give me any new info?”

“One second…” She uses her glasses to try and find his direct location, which is more effective given their close proximity. She’s able to spot him in his room…with a couple of other figures. “Found Kimura! He’s on the top floor at the penthouse suite…in a state I wish I could unsee.” She throws up a little in her mouth before continuing. “Oh, Beckett is there! As well as a bunch…of pigeons?” She gets a look from the two of them. “Hey, glasses don’t lie.”

“Oh, do you happen to know what his alias is?”

“‘Not Kimura’.”

“But he _is_ Kimura. What’s his alias though?”

“‘Not Kimura’.”

“But _he is Kimura_.”

“I know. I meant his alias is _literally_ ‘Not Kimura’. I’m reminding everyone now to prevent any further ‘Who’s on First’ dialogue.”

“...well anyway…” The trio and several other agents rush to the elevator, push a button and wait for the next one to show up. Once one does, they go in.

* * *

It’s a silent ride to the top, as it is with most elevator scenes. Everyone just faces forward and waits until they open again, anticipating whatever surprises Lance may have.

Strangely enough, things actually _did_ stay silent for most of the ride up, with no random dialogue. But once those doors open, every agent stealthy dashes to the door, from where they heard some very weird noises coming from the inside.

“Eyes, you got your card on you?”

“Yes ma’am!” She sneaks over to the door and inserts the card, unlocking it from the outside, allowing an agent to enter. But the door closes back on him, knocking him back.

“You’re out of moves, Sterling! You and Beckett are wanted for treason!” She hears some chatter on the other side of the door. “Alright, I’m done waiting. Ears?”

“Consider it done!” His dish warms up for a few seconds. “Any second now…” It takes a few more seconds, but eventually, the dish unleashes a shockwave that destroys the door, allowing Marcy to rush in, only to trip on Kimura…who’s currently on the ground like jelly.

“What the-?”

“Hi.”

“What _happened_ to-?” That’s all she can say before she starts throwing up a little. Eyes and Ears slowly climb over him to reach her and make sure she’s okay.

“You okay,” asked Ears.

“Yeah, just…”

“Jelly,” asked Eyes.

“ _Jelly_. Hey!” Once Marcy gets back up, she sees Walter rushing towards the edge of the balcony. “Oh no. Beckett, don’t you!”

“We can do this,” he said. “We can do this!” He jumps the minute they reach him, expecting to reach the pole on the other side…until he stops and plummets. Including a blue and grey pigeon along with him.

“Shit,” he says before falling, which did not go unnoticed by Ears.

“Wait, did that bird really just _swear_?” Everyone stares at him like how he and Eyes stared at Marcy earlier. “Hey, my equipment never fails at picking up sounds! That pigeon definitely swore before he fell.”

“Well, _anyway_ , said Marcy, getting everyone back on track, “we need to get back down there! All agents head to the courtyard! We will follow in a minute!” All the other agents rush out the now empty door. “Eyes, get your kit out.” She does so and takes it out from Marcy’s bag, only to notice one important piece of detail.

“Wait, where’s Kimura?” The trio stop as they try to see where he went, only to hear a click right behind them, prompting them to turn around to see Kimura wielding a gun.

“Moshi watashi ga anatanara, watashi wa koko kara dete, darenimo kore ni tsuite kesshite genkyū shinaideshou!”

“Yeah,” said Ears, “not a chance.” He quickly shoots a blowdart at Kimura’s neck, slowly making him tired.

“Ugh, not again…” He fell back to the ground, but thankfully, he’s not jellified. AND it gives Eyes a chance to do her thing as she pulls out a pocket watch.

“So, um, Kimura. Would you do me a favor and stare at this lovely watch?” She crouches down and holds the watch at eye-level, swinging it back and forth and back and forth.

“What, you think _that_ old trick is gonna work? Please.”

“You are now finding yourself becoming light as a feather, losing all control of yourself…” Kimura yawns, which worries him as he realizes her method is working. “Good, you’re feeling tired. So tired you might want to sleep. But you can’t because this watch is so beautiful.” He yawns again and feels even more tired. “I’m going to count from 10 to 1. When I reach 1, you will go into a deep hypnotic sleep.”

“Wow,” whispers Marcy as Eyes is counting. “She’s actually really good at this.”

“I know,” said Ears, sighing. “Isn’t she the best?” Marcy just chuckles.

Once Eyes said 1, Kimura slept, leaving Eyes ready to do as she likes to him.

“You are now hypnotized and open to any and all suggestions that I give you. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm…we need to be sure that this actually works and you’re not just trying to trick us…wait, I got it! Kimura, open your eyes but remain in this trance.” She chuckles at her unintentional pun as Kimura wakes up with cross-eyes. “Now, _what_ is your biggest secret?”

“I peed in the pool.”

“...Wow, this really _is_ working…” She and the others were a little taken back but nevertheless, she had a question to ask him. “Now, Beckett and Sterling came here to meet with you. What did you tell them.”

“I told them about the Agent Database at the Agency Supply Vault in Venice, Italy.” The trio is shocked at what Kimura told them.

“With that database, they’ll know the identities of everyone at the agency.”

“And more than likely,” said Ears, finishing for Eyes, “they would use the drone to eliminate _all_ of them!”

“We have to get to Italy! Now! Oh, and Eyes? I’m going to send a message to the Mexican HQ to retrieve him with some of their P6s, so we need to make sure he stays here.” As Marcy sends an order to HQ, Eyes gives Kimura one last command.

“Now, Kimura, when I snap my fingers, you’ll go back to sleep. We will be sending out P6 Transporter drones to carry you out of this hotel and bring you in. Do you understand?”

“Yes I do.”

“Alright, snapping my fingers…now!” She snaps her fingers, sending him into a slumber. “Alright, now we can go!” The trio then rushes out of the room and back to the elevator, hoping that the agents managed to catch at least Walter.

* * *

One more quiet elevator ride later…

The trio makes it to the main hub of the resort, seeing tons of agents incapacitated. That wasn’t the weird part. The weird part was the abundance of pink goo everywhere. Even Eyes and Ears can’t make heads or tails over what exactly it is.

“Now _there’s_ something you don’t see every day!”

“Wow, this is tripped out! This is…well, I don’t know _what_ this is.”

“This couldn’t have been Sterling. No one’s even hurt.”

“You know,” said Ears, “it might be that Beckett kid he brought with him.”

“But that doesn’t even make sense! Beckett is just some nobody in the gadget lab. And besides, he was terminated.”

“Well,” said Eyes, pulling up his file, “according to his file, that ‘nobody’ graduated MIT at 15, _and_ invented a way to edit the human genome…in _middle school_.”

“Wow, this guy’s like _Jeopardy_ smart!”

“Yeah? Well, so are _we_ -!” She takes one step and stops the minute she hears a squish sound and sighs. “I stepped in it. I stepped in the goo.”

“Yeah, me too.” All three of them stepped in it and couldn’t get themselves out.

“These are my new _kicks_ man! So how do we get out of _this_ one?”

“Welp, with every agent incapacitated, there’s only one thing we can do: switch out shoes.”

“Eh,” said Ears, “at least I got a spare. Planned ahead.”

“Good thinking.”

* * *

The trio eventually got their shoes off and are now back in their aircraft so they can head to Italy.

“So here’s what we know,” said Eyes. “The Agent Database, located in Venice, Italy, is currently under the threat of theft. It will take us about 12 hours to reach Venice when the time will be about 4:37 A.M.”

“And chances are,” said Ears, “they’re probably on their way there right now!”

“Well, the only thing we can do is get there faster. We’re riding in one of the fastest aircrafts of its kind! And with Lance going rogue, he likely doesn’t have many resources to draw from.”

“Well, we’ve got plenty of time before we get there. So I’m gonna nap for when we do, okay?” Ears finds a spot in his seat so he can nap, knowing that they’re gonna be in for a night raid. Eyes and Marcy eventually decide to slumber off too, sharing Ears’ exact thoughts. But one thing is for certain; Lance and Walter are _not_ going to evade them this time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: MAN, writing for two characters is hard! But I’m doing this because I love it and the idea behind the ship. Speaking of which, Marcy finds out about Ears having a thing for Eyes, but not the opposite…more on that next chapter.
> 
> Also, doing Playa del Carmen is more of the canon events mixing in with my original events. And that meant coming up with new situations for the trio and other agents. Like a couple of gags that I won’t discuss down here, for example.
> 
> Doing original events also meant me giving Eyes a new skill that she doesn’t have (that of which we know) in the original film: hypnotism. That’s something else that has my interest (Get your minds out of the gutter!) so I thought it would be perfect for her skillswise!
> 
> …Okay, so I’m not entirely sure if I need to say anything down here. Just to be on the lookout for the next chapter.
> 
> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!


	4. Ear-Catching Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy is their next stop...where a couple of truths start to slip out...

One hour until landing in Venice and everyone is preparing themselves for running into Lance and Walter. Some are pep talking to each other while others are checking their weapons and making sure that they are functioning properly. In the case of our trio, Ears is testing out the dish and making sure it’s fine-tuned, Marcy is in the briefing room, studying the parameters of the vault, and Eyes is testing her glasses, in case she needs to detect something from afar.

Speaking of the latter, she’s still doing so, and it seems to be working, with her looking outside and detecting numerous pigeons and other birds.

“Okay, so there’s a good amount of Columba livias and Columba oenas,” she says before turning away from the window. As she does, she sees Ears still working on his dish, while also appearing to be tuning his headphones as well. She makes a light blush at seeing him do his thing. He’s  _ always _ focused when it comes to his sounds, as evidenced by her always seeing him working on his mixtapes and such. She then decides to get up and talk to Marcy. If she can’t tell him yet, then certainly she can tell one of her gal pals, right?

Eyes walks into the briefing room, seeing Marcy still studying the perimeter of the vault.

“Eyes,” says Marcy. “Glad you’re here!” Eyes gives a little meek wave as she comes in, something that did not go unnoticed by Marcy. “Hey, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, just…had some thoughts.”

“Is it about confronting those two? Don’t worry, with the strategy and plan I laid out, there is no possible way that they can escape!”

“Cool, but…” Eyes scratches the back of her head, sending a message to Marcy.

“Eyes? Is everything okay?”

“Well, since you asked…you see, Ears and I have been paired for so long. And I think because of that…”

“You have a crush on him?”

“Well, yeah. How’d you guess?”

“Eh, just lucky. Wait, let me try and guess what you’re going to say next: You harbored a crush on Ears and have no idea of when and how you should tell him?” Eyes opens her mouth in shock. “Hey, as the head of Internal Affairs, I have to know how to catch on to certain behaviors. So did you plan on telling him anytime soon?”

“No. At least, not until those rogue agents are taken in. I mean, now’s not the best time cause-”

“Yeah, I get it. But you know it’s never a good idea to keep things hidden, right?”

“Well…I guess.” You know, maybe you’re right. Maybe I’m just thinking too hard on this. I’m gonna go and clear my mind before we land.”

“Okay, then you might want to make it quick. We’re due to land soon.” Eyes walks out, knowing how little she has to take a brief moment to relax. Marcy meanwhile goes back to looking at the perimeter of the Vault, chuckling to herself.

“With all these romance secrets I’ve been holding to myself,” She murmurs humorously, “I could probably start one of those advice columns in the newspaper…”

* * *

Later that night…

All of the agents were currently hiding around the perimeter of the building, waiting for Lance and Walter to approach.

“See them yet, Eyes?”

“Not yet…” She kept scanning with her glasses to detect their arrival. They have been waiting for about 32 minutes for them to come, with most of them hiding around the dock leading to the vault or inside. For the trio, they are hiding right inside the doors of the vault, with Eyes and Ears being next to a window to be sure that they keep their eyes out. Speaking of eyes…

“Hey,” she whispers, “Walter’s coming! But that’s strange…”

“What?”

“It’s  _ only _ Walter. And it looks like he has a bunch of pigeons with him. Here’s the weird part, they look exactly like the ones from Mexico…” Her glasses show her images of the pigeons she saw back at the Balneario.

“Hmm…probably a coincidence,” says Ears.

“Well, okay, but if we see those pigeons again, then I’m making a connection.” 

“Okay, everyone shush. On my mark, we ambush.” They all prepare themselves as the boat containing Walter and the pigeons. “One…”

“You remember the plan?” They could faintly hear Lance’s voice, but couldn’t see where he was.

“Two…”

“You said, ‘Stay out of the way and let me kick some…”

“Good. You remember it.” Marcy waves her finger, sending out all agents and leaving them pointing their weapons directly at the boat, making Walter and the blue pigeon that’s with him shoot their hands in the air.

“Long way from home Walter.” Marcy, Ears, and Eyes walk out, never letting their guard down as the former two keep their weapons on them. “Kimura talked. We  _ know _ Lance is here in Venice. Where is he?” No one talks as the blue pigeon put its hands back down and slowly walks to one of the poles. “Where’s Sterling?”

“I can tell you where he’s not…which is right here.” Marcy just sighs and tells everyone to stand down.

“Look…I know you’re not a criminal.” She puts her weapon away and slowly walks over to him. “You’re a bright kid. You’re inventing things no one has  _ ever _ thought of! I know because my boot is still stuck in one of them.” Eyes and Ears chuckle internally as they note how effective it was.

“Sorry,” says Walter.

“No, no,  _ we’re _ the ones who owe  _ you _ an apology. You’re trying to keep the world safe…just like your mother did.” Marcy did read his file before and during the flight to Venice, which gave her a new perspective on his preference for nonviolence. The trio read the file and found out that Walter’s mother was shot on duty and so respected and effective at her job that she was granted a special award, which made them feel worse remembering that he was terminated for wanting to do things differently. Ears did the sign of the cross as Marcy talks about her.

They then listen as Marcy offers Walter a deal: if he turns Lance in, she can get him rehired, and better off than ever, promising that no one will call him weird again. The two are still kinda surprised but felt he deserves the recognition and silently hope and pray that he’ll accept. However…

The agents are silently praying that Walter would believe her given that they were given a first-hand glimpse of how effective his gadgets can be. However…

“No,” he said. “We should all be working together.” Marcy just sighs and stands back up.

“Bad move, Beckett.”

* * *

**_BOOM!!!!_ **

And then there was a  _ HUGE _ explosion, catching everyone off guard. The agents immediately rush inside, assuming the worst, as Eyes and Ears wait for Marcy, who handcuffs Walter to the dock to make sure he stays put. Once she’s finished, she rushes for the door that the two are holding open for her. Once she enters, the other two rush in behind her.

“You know,” says Ears, “we probably should have accounted for Sterling and the drone!”

To the top of the floor…

The trio runs in to see all the agents shooting at the very drone that was stolen.

“It’s the Assassin! And it’s got the agent database!” She sees the drone lifting as it carries the database with it while the agents are shooting at it.

“It’s not working!”

“I’m on it!” Ears grabs his dish and shoots an E.M.P. wave at the drone…but even that didn’t work. And they get the message when it turns around. “This is not good!”

“Take cover!” The drone shoots out a missile at the rooftop, sending debris crashing right around the now captive agents.

“Phew,” said Ears, “at least the debris landed  _ around _ us, so we still have a chance to escape!”

“Beckett!” Eyes calls out to Walter who managed to escape the cuffs somehow. “Don’t you…”

“Don’t worry, we’ll stop it!”

“Beckett,” said Marcy, futilely calling out to him as he dashes off.

“I mean,  _ I’ll _ stop it because Lance is definitely not here!” Once he’s out of their sight, Marcy starts to worry.

“Okay, we need to get out of here,  _ quick _ ! Ears, is your dish powerful enough to blast this debris open?”

“Never tried it before!”

“Well, your first time’s coming up!”

“Aight, but everyone be careful! This thing could pack a real punch!” Everyone scoots themselves backward, with Eyes scooting herself so she’s right behind Ears. His dish powers up and, in one move, sends out a wave that demolishes a wall and sends him and the rest of the agents backward, just as the debris they were trapped under came down.

“Phew, that was a close one!” Eyes expresses relief as she realizes Ears was directly scooted in front of her. Ears then realizes the inverse and the two quickly get up, flustered.

“Yeah,” says Ears, trying to brush off the awkward moment, “that *ahem* really was.”

“Um, guys?” Marcy smirks and gets the two back on track. “Still got a drone to catch up to.”

“Ah yes,” said the two in unison, “the drone! The drone gone rogue! The drone chosen especially to steal our database! Lance’s drone!” As they talk, they push everyone to the stairs and then to the outside.

“Hunt down that drone,” commands Marcy. “If that’s here, Lance can’t be far behind. Eyes, you still have your scooter, don’t you?”

“Yes, of course! Let me go get it!” She dashes off behind the vault, wiping her forehead.

“Pull yourself together, Eyes. There’s a drone out there, and it needs to be apprehended.” She pulls out her orange scooter, puts on her helmet, and rides it to the trio. “This can only fit one other person by the way so…”

“Hmm,” says Marcy, “Ears, you can ride with Eyes. I’ll try and find another scooter…” 

“Oh, sure…” He gets on Eyes’ scooter and wraps his arms around him, making the two blush. Meanwhile, Marcy luckily finds one parked next to a person. “This is official business!” She takes the scooter and revs it up, motioning the two to follow her.

“You’re gonna wanna hold on to something…!” Eyes sped off as Ears holds on, following behind Marcy.

* * *

One unnecessary scooter scene later…

“Do you see anyone, Eyes,” asks Marcy as they keep riding on the streets, with Eyes having her eyes on Constant Scan mode.

“Not yet…wait, I see someone! They’re in a large Italian plaza, currently being swarmed by pigeons. Okay, this has  _ gotta _ be at least one of them!”

The trio park behind one of the buildings and reach the figure just as the pigeon swarm ended. They got back up right before Marcy pulls out her blaster and says,

“Hold it right there!” The figure freezes as she calls out to them. “Turn around nice and slow!” The figure then grabs his face and grunts a bit. “Hands where I can see them!” The figure turns and reveals himself to be…Lance Sterling. And he’s only got one hand up. “BOTH hands!” Ears then detects something with his headphones. It’s increasing in volume and is heading right for the trio. He pushes them all to the ground as the Assassin rushes past them and to Lance, just as he clings to the bottom and lifts away. They see him make his escape and take note of something rather important.

“Did anyone else see,” says Eyes, panting, “that Agent Sterling had…”

“A  _ robot hand _ ?”

“Yeah…” Marcy couldn’t believe it. There could be a chance that Lance was telling the truth back in D.C…but there’s still the matter of the Database now in his possession. Everyone in the agency is now compromised and they have to track him down before anything bad could happen.

* * *

A little while later…

Luckily, the boat that Lance owns was docked next to the plaza, so every available agent with them and from the Italian branch of the H.T.U.V. was ordered to the boat and start searching for any traces of Lance that could have been left behind. Eyes and Ears were  _ trying _ to find any possible trace of him  _ or _ Walter but no luck.

“Did you find anything,” asks Ears. “Cause I got nothin’.”

“Nope,” she said, holding a wine glass. “Scanning isn’t getting us anywhere either. It’s like he was invisible or something…” They go over to Marcy, who’s relaying to Jenkins on their current situation.

“And you’re sure it was Lance?”

“Yes. Maybe…? Okay, I don’t know what I saw. But I know for a  _ fact _ that Sterling came here on this boat.”

“Ahem,” says Eyes, “Sterling  _ wasn’t _ on this boat.”

“Son of a…Come on!” Needless to say, she’s a little frustrated. “There’s gotta be  _ something _ ! A footprint, a candy wrapper, some overpriced face lotion cause there is  _ no way _ that his skin looks that good without help.”

“Nope. Everything’s comin’ up blank. Didn’t leave a single trace.”

“If Sterling  _ was _ on this boat…he didn’t leave a fingerprint, his lips never touched the glass…and somehow…he didn’t have  _ feet _ .”

“Well,” says Director Joy, “I think it’s safe to say that your investigation isn’t getting anywhere.”

Marcy takes this in as they keep appearing to hit dead ends no matter where they go. Then she notices that she was resting her hand on a blue feather.

“Wait…Eyes?”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“You  _ did _ say that you noticed some pigeons that were with Walter, right?”

“Yeah. They looked like the ones from Playa del Carmen.”

“Can you scan this and see if any of those pigeons have a match?” Eyes does so and starts scanning the feature.

“Now scanning for genetic matches…” It only took a moment before she found two matches. “Done! It turns out that that feature has a match for  _ two _ of those pigeons. So the pigeons are connected to the two.”

“So,” says Ears, coming up with an idea, “if we track the pigeons, we can track Walter and Lance!”

“ _ Except _ ,” says Marcy, “chances are they are gonna be miles underwater by now considering there’s no other land near our current location.”

“But we  _ can _ track them down! See, I’ve been fine-tuning my dish to make it effective for tracking in the water. If we can use the DNA from  _ this _ feather…”

“We can catch up to them.” finishes Eyes. “You’re brilliant!” She hugs him…very tightly. Marcy chuckles as she talks once again to Jenkins.

“So we’re fully confident that we’ll track them down this time! Then we’ll  _ finally _ get some answers. But still, I believe it would be beneficial if you pull all agents in for their protection.”

“Well, I’m going to take your word for it. But let me know as  _ soon _ as you catch up to him.” Marcy salutes and ends her call just as the two stop hugging.

“Agents, we’re going with Ears’ plan. Head to the aircraft. Ears, Eyes, you two head to the aircraft and start tracking. If we hurry, we just might be able to reach them!” Ears and Eyes salute and rush to the plane, leaving Marcy alone for a bit.

“We  _ need _ to catch those two…” She knew that they needed to be tracked down and soon. Mainly because of the database and the drone’s capabilities but  _ especially _ since there are some things she was starting to question herself…

* * *

Later...like _later_ later...

The plane is moving along the ocean, still tracking down the pigeons via Ears’ tech. Luckily, they didn’t seem to get that far as the signal was still fresh on their radar. Speaking of which, Ears’ is at the front, next to Eyes, making sure they keep a signal on them.

“So,” said Marcy, “what type of modifications did you install?”

“Oh, it’s echolocation. The dish takes the frequency or DNA of an object and can track them if they happen to be, like, in the water or in a building. So the DNA of the pigeons is being tracked through this.”

“Clever!”

“Isn’t he though,” thinks Eyes.

“Wait, I’m getting something! It’s another signal heading in our direction. Hmm…from the noise of a propeller, it’s a submarine. That  _ could _ be the pigeons…and now that I think of it, Walter.”

“Okay, good, so we found at least one of the two.”

“Uh oh…” Eyes’ voice catches the other two off-guard. “My glasses are tracking something entering the water from a distance.” She squints her eyes to get a better view only for the somethings, which look like black spheres, to enter the water. “Oh no…”

“What is it?”

“It’s more Assassins! They’re headed right for-” She didn’t finish as Ears flinches. He heard an explosion and, taking what Eyes said, assumed the worst.

“It was a direct hit. The submarine…has been destroyed.” The trio stops talking and looks at each other in silence. They lost the signal after that but Eyes did find another piece of info.

“Um, I did find where the drones came from…”

“Oh, okay. Let’s just follow it…” Marcy’s voice is in a distinctively low tone here, which signified that she’s pretty much done. Eyes and Ears get this message as they look at each other and start keeping a hold on the trail. When she catches up to the perpetrator, she’s  _ not _ going to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things could have been a little simpler, I will admit. Mainly in regards to everything up until the ending of this chapter and partly because of me going back and forth between working on this and doing something else (I.e. getting sidetracked). But luckily this next chapter got done and I am ready to start writing the final one.  
> So Eyes and Ears do start becoming a little more with each other, which is pretty noticeable at certain points. And yes, I did include a movie reference in this. Can you guess where it is and where it’s from?  
> Also, anyone who’s seen the film knows what would happen to Walter by this point, but I’m saving that for the next chapter if you know what I mean.  
> But yeah, I’m proud of myself for pushing through cause I never imagine writing original dialogue for side characters would be this…can’t think of the right word but you know what I mean.  
> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all should know what part of the film this chapter is part of, right?

It’s now nighttime as somberness filled the plane and everyone keeps silent considering the weight of what just happened. The plane is still on the trail to where the drones flew from, but they think the damage has already been done. Marcy definitely thinks so as she stays in the plane cockpit.

“You know,” whispers Ears, “it’s pretty rare to see Marcy genuinely upset.”

“I know,” said Eyes. “I mean, if I was in her shoes, I’d be pretty mad too. Especially with how rough Walter’s had it.”

“Yeah, I feel really bad for him. If only people gave him more of a chance to show off what he can do and- wait…” Ears stops and remembers something. “He  _ might _ have survived?”

“Ears, buddy, not to disagree, but those missiles came on high impact and speed, completely devastating the sub.”

“True, but remember when we watched him on that footage. He showed off that pressurized shield?”

“...Oh yeah, you’re right.”

“So he probably used that to survive!”

“Well, the best thing we can do is wait. The Covert Weapons Facility is getting closer and closer.”

“Yup…” An awkward silence between the two ensues as they remember something that’s been on their minds. “So, um, Eyes?”

“Yes, Ears?” She had sort of a look in her eyes that made Ears’ heart stop a bit.

“So, this probably isn’t the best time to say this but…”

“Yes…?”

“Over the past few days, I had a realization…”

“And that realization is…?” The two lean in towards each other, looking in their eyes…right up until they hear Marcy opening the door, smiling.

“Nothing happened,” they said in unison.

“Everyone, I have some good news! Walter is alive and well!”

“Wait,” said everyone on the craft, “really?!”

“Apparently, he used his ‘inflatable hug’ device to survive the explosion!” Everyone let out a deep breath in relief knowing that he still happens to be alive. “Okay, now for a little change of plans: he wants us to meet him and Lance at the top of the Covert Weapons Lab. They have concrete proof that Lance was not behind the drone abduction.”

“No way,” says Ears, “they really got proof they weren’t behind it?”

“They say they do, so that’s where heading! We shouldn’t be that far, right?”

“No,” says Eyes, on her computer, “about under an hour from there!”

“Great! So here’s what they sent us…”

* * *

About under an hour later…

“Now remember,” says Marcy, “we’re supposed to be finding Lance Sterling in those ruins.” She points towards the ruins. “That should be where’s he’s confronting Killian right now.”

“Hmm…” Ears is hearing something from afar. “Yup, he’s there. He’s got his music playing.” As he says this, a large explosion of glitter comes up, with a kitten on it. “...And Walter’s  _ definitely  _ down there!”

“Well, come on! We gotta help them!”

Everyone made it to where Lance is right now, with Marcy making a more dynamic entry and taking a drone down…and in doing so knocks the man with a robot hand in the face. Ears and Eyes came down more traditionally and rushed up to Marcy and Lance.

“Well, would you look at that,” says Ears. “A man with a robot hand who used Lance’s face to frame him!” Eyes just looked a bit dumbfounded that he was telling the truth the whole time.

“Well, Sterling,” said Marcy. “Guess I owe you an apology.”

“Okay, go ahead.”

“No, that was it. That was the apology.”

“Oh. I accept.”

Robo-Hand then just forgoes the disguise and prepares to send a barrage of drones towards the four spies.

“To be fair,” said Ears. “You have to admit it. It  _ is _ a little Scooby-Doo.”

“Oh, yeah, a hundred percent Scooby-Doo.”

“Gonna make this  _ hurt _ !” The drones then rush on the four, who are forced to take hiding spots until they’re given reinforcements. Eyes and Ears hid behind a piece of the ruin as Eyes took a moment to scan Robo-Hand.

“Killian,” says Eyes, “A man who was forced to use cybernetics after an attack scarred half his face.”

“Dang, that’s pretty rough. So do you happen to know what type of weapons Walter has for us?”

“Well, according to my glasses…random amounts!” She quickly pulls Ears back to avoid an oncoming drone and continues as pigeons start carrying Walter’s gadgets to other agents. “Let’s see, we got Binder Bubbles, Collide-O-Scope, Security Blanket, Splat-a-Pult, Prism Spray, Hypno-Stars, Magnettack, Scream Team…”

“Man, that’s a lot! ...And I think we’re about to get a dose of that last one!” A pigeon carries the Scream Team over to Ears, prompting him to insert it into his dish. “Here goes nothin’!” He steps from the ruins just as a barrage of drones came right for the two. With one pull of the trigger, a sonic shockwave is shot at the barrage, scattering them. Ears continues to shoot as Eyes moves him around for other drones.

“Don’t worry, I got your six! 11:00! 12:00! Half past 2! 4:30!” The two keep shooting at the oncoming drones.

“Gotta say: this is actually a whole lot better than I thought! So what do you think  _ you’re _ gonna get?”

“No idea!” She gets her answer as she’s given a box of ammunition for her blaster.

“Those are Magnettacks,” said Walter via headpiece. “If you shoot them at two drones, they’ll be drawn to each other!”

“Welp, what have we got to lose?!” She takes the Magnettacks, puts them in her blaster, and starts shooting at two drones headed right for the two. The two drones are instantly connected with each other, leaving them unable to move. “Apparently nothing! This works great!”

As the two kept blasting, they see a bunch of pigeons unleashing a barrage of colored blasts to keep Killian on a landlocked. “You think we should close in on him?!”

“Yeah, but be careful! No telling what could try and sneak upon us!”

* * *

The two carefully make their way across the battlefield, shooting any drone that comes near. Once they got close enough and turn their attention to Killian, they see Marcy and Lance rushing on him as he tries to get the pink goo that they remember from Mexico. Once he does, he, unbeknownst to the others, hits a pigeon, causing him to spray green gas all around the field…including the four that are now holding Killian down.

“Achoo,” sneezes Marcy. “Excuse me, whoo!”

“Wait,” says Ears, sniffing the air. “Is that lavender I smell?”

“We just got spritzed,” says Lance.

“With what…?”

“Oh boy,” says Eyes, who analyzed the gas. She knows exactly what they were all spritzed with: truth serum.

“I have five cats, each named after a member of New Kids on the Block.”

“Oh, I love New Kids!”

“Jon, Joey, Jordan, Donny, and Danny.”

“I really wanna hurt you right now…”

“Ears,” says Eyes, under the serum’s effect. “I really love you but never knew how to act on it.”

“Same,” says Ears, under the same effect. “I was too nervous to admit it, especially with everything going on!” As the two come out of it, they notice the looks on everyone else’s faces and blush like mad.

“Wow,” said Lance, “things just got  _ real _ awkward.” Killian snaps out of this and struggles against the four, who are snapped back to reality and hold him down. As he struggles he accidentally shoots from his hand…discovering Walter hiding and using his watch.

“You…what, what are you doing?!”

“I’m not telling you anything!”

“I’ll tell you what he’s doing,” says Lance, back under the serum’s effect. “He’s gonna hack into your claw and shut down your drones! Wow, this stuff really works.” Killian, upon realizing what Walter’s doing, throws everyone off of him, with Ears being tossed before Eyes…leading to him getting a perfect catch.

“Nice catch,” says Eyes.

“Thanks.” The two then remember where they were and get back up to keep shooting. They wanted to help Walter, who’s currently trying to cling onto an escaping Killian but the drones just keep coming. They decide to stay together until Walter would eventually shut the drones down cause there’s not much else they can do.

* * *

A couple of minutes later…

“So,” says Ears, “really hope Walter’s got that shutdown at hand. Don’t know how long we can keep this up!”

“Just hang in there,” says Marcy. “Walter should be shutting them down any moment now!” Marcy, Eyes, and Ears took a back-to-back stance to keep fighting the still oncoming drones, hoping that Walter is close to shutting them down.

“Um guys,” says Eyes, noticing that a drone is deactivating. “I think he did it.” Then  _ all _ the drones start deactivating. “We need to take cover!” The trio finds a covered area and dashes there, noticing all the drones falling to the ground.

“It’s weird that Lance turned out to be right on the ball, huh,” asks Ears rather casually.

“Yup,” says Eyes. “Though in hindsight, it  _ does _ feel kinda obvious.”

“Alright,” says Marcy, speaking to all other agents, “now we gotta find Robo-Hand…”

“His name is Killian, actually,” says Eyes, correcting Marcy.

“Killian, thank you. So everyone spread out and find him! We’ll keep an eye and ear out for them, as well as Lance and Walter.” The trio steps from cover and starts searching for Killian.

“Wait, says Ears, “I’m getting something. Follow me.” Ears uses his dish to track the sound, with Marcy, Eyes, and some other agents taking their lead. The noise gets louder the closer every agent gets. It wasn’t until they step onto some jagged rocks that Ears is able to see what the noise is. It’s Killian in the inflatable hug, with his claw sticking out the top, bouncing against the side.

“Well, would you look at that,” says Ears. “He saved him.”

“Alright, men,” says Marcy. “Bring him in.”

As some agents go over to Killian to prepare for his arrest, the trio goes back to the top of the facility to find Lance and Walter. They find Walter and that blue pigeon that keeps appearing with him. But he’s talking in Lance’s voice.

“I need a vet.”

“Once I can move again,” says Walter. “I’ll turn you back into a man.”

“Sterling,” says Marcy, with Ears and Eyes beside her. “You’re a...bird?”

“Uh, hey, Marcy. Lovebirds.” Unintentional pun aside, the trio start to laugh.

“Wait,” says Eyes, barely containing her laughter, “so  _ you’re _ the reason why…” She couldn’t even finish her sentence as the trio laugh it up…except for Ears.

“Wait, you are a  _ bird _ . That’s…heh, actually pretty messed up.”

“I know, right dude?”

“This is amazing,” says Walter. “We did it. We took down the drones, beat the bad guys, saved countless lives. We are so gonna get our jobs back!”

At that point, the trio laughs again.

“Oh wait,” says Marcy. “You’re serious. Let us laugh even  _ harder _ .” They do so, much to the duo’s confusion.

“You two  _ do _ know that you broke a lot of laws right? Like treason, defying of orders, resisting arrest…” Eyes went on to explain their crimes as Walter grimaced.

“Oh…that I did not take into account.”

* * *

Later that day…

Eyes and Ears finally made it back to their apartments after a couple of days of globetrotting and agent hunting. They decide to hang out in Ears’ apartment for a bit and then go to sleep,

“I gotta admit,” says Ears. “It’s kinda sad they both got the boot.”

“Well,” says Eyes, “Director Jenkins  _ did _ say she wants to meet us at the agency tomorrow. It’s supposed to be for something important.”

“What do you think it is?”

“No idea. I hope it involves Walter and Lance being reinstated. Walter’s gadgets are pretty awesome!”

“True that!” Ears then remembers the elephant in the room. “So, um, speaking of which, that truth serum made us say some things and-” Eyes just put a finger to his mouth, smiling lightly.

“I love you too, Ears.” She then brings his face close to her…and their lips meet. They were now kissing…for a good while now. “You know, we can take this into the next room. If you’d like…” And she’s saying this while giving him  _ those _ eyes.

“I think I like…” That’s all Ears said before they dash to his bedroom, lying in bed with each other for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So does this chapter feel rushed compared to the others? ...Probably so, yes. I’ve just been stuck on how I want it to end. Not that I didn’t know, just that it’s hard putting it on paper, you know? But anyway, that concludes my story! I do want to admit that while this is not my first SiD story, this IS my first time actually sticking to a story I made from the movie, which might be because of no OCs and whatnot.  
> I will admit that one of the challenges of writing this story is not just because these are existing characters, but also because this is my first time fully focusing on adult characters for a while now, cause I’m more adjusted to teenage characters. But anyway, really hope you like it either way!  
> I do want to say that I’m developing another story in the SiD universe! ...and maybe a different one too…so keep an eye out!  
> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually my first story in a long time to not involve any Jordans. I wanted to do a Spies in Disguise fanfic, but my first time around wasn’t as, well, successful. So I decided to do two separate stories so far, with this one being a fanfic based around two of my favorite characters from the film, Eyes and Ears.  
> I will admit that this is more of an expositional/experimental season to see what reactions I will get because I think I do want to continue with this, especially if readers like it. Plus, I do kinda ship them lowkey, you know?  
> Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!


End file.
